Corpo
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Aos poucos peg estava aprendendo a aceitar e amar aquele corpo, especialmente porque com ele podia amar sem barreiras.


Peg andava por um corredor da ala dos dormitórios, a área estava vazia e silenciosa uma vez que todos estavam trabalhando. Ela também estaria se não houvesse desmaiado devido ao calor e todos tivesse insistido absurdamente para que fosse descansar.

Antes ela se sentiria mal por aquele corpo ser tão frágil, a tornando um fardo para os outros, mas agora ela sabia que podia ajudar de outras formas e que a fragilidade vinha bem a calhar em determinados momentos, era o disfarce perfeito. Ela aprendeu a aceitar e amar aquele corpo, e Ian o amava também.

Corou ao lembrar o quanto Ian amava aquele corpo e as reações que podiam provocar um no outro. Peg definitivamente amava o corpo dele, de um jeito até então desconhecido, quente.

- Peg esta tudo bem? – uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios a deixando sem graça – Soube que desmaiou hoje.

- Não foi nada, apenas alguns segundos – explicou constrangida, sua relação com Jared era estranha em virtude de tudo o que tinham passado.

Enfrentaram muitas coisas juntos, inclusive um ao outro, certos acontecimentos criavam um elo, outros culpas e ressentimentos, gerando certo estranhamento. Tinham intimidades, coisas que passaram juntos, e ao mesmo tempo havia certo constrangimento por parte dos dois.

- Talvez fosse melhor você ver o Doc, esta um pouco vermelha – olhou-a preocupado, ela parecia tão indefesa e inocente.

-É só o calor, acabei de tomar banho e já devo melhorar – confusamente respondeu, corou ainda mais.

- Não parece estar melhorando – levantou a mão para tocar sua bochecha, mas desistiu e deixou o braço pender entre eles – Talvez possa tomar algum remédio.

- Não precisa mesmo se preocupar.

- Mas eu me preocupo – suspirou frustrado, sabia como o altruísmo de Peg beirava uma tendência suicida, ela daria a vida por praticamente qualquer pessoa, e isso não era apenas uma expressão.

- Obrigado – sorriu para ele que a encarava surpreso por ter pensado alto – Prometo que se piorar vou procurar Doc, mas por hora tudo o que eu quero é descansar.

- Tudo bem – deu-se por vencido – mas vou mandar Jamie levar alguma coisa para você comer, cheetos talvez, você come que nem um passarinho.

- Sou pequena igual as minhas porções – viu-o sorrir com sua resposta e estranhou – O que foi?

- Você disse sou pequena, e não esse corpo – dessa vez acariciou o rosto dela – Você aceitou que agora é uma de nos.

- Não exatamente...

- Você é exatamente uma de nos – ainda sorrindo tirou a mão do rosto dela.

Ele estava genuinamente feliz por ela ter aceitado, deixando de se considerar uma parasita, imagem que ele admitia ter ajudado a construir. Desviou de seu caminho virou-se para lembrá-la de procurar ajuda caso piorasse.

Peg sorriu para ele e acenou, continuou o caminho até seu quarto, enrolou nos dedos uma mexa do cabelo dourado, ainda estava úmido, o que era de certa forma bem vindo, porque assim se refrescava um pouco, o ar da caverna estava muito seco, estavam a muito tempo sem chuva, embora estivessem se aproximando da época certa. Ela não via a hora, apesar de isso significar bem menos privacidade com o Ian isso era melhor para a saúde de todos.

Entrou no quarto distraída, e começou a arrumar algumas coisas que estavam bagunçadas, se abaixou para pegar uma das blusas de Ian que estava jogada no chão, tinham acordado atrasados hoje e tiveram que se trocar as pressas. Estava tão concentrada em arrumar as coisas que nem notou a porta sendo aberta.

- Você não devia estar descansando?

Assustada levantou e virou privando Ian da paisagem que antes ele estava apreciando. Piscou os olhos sem graça, e deu um sorriso que ele não pode deixar de admirar, ele tinha a impressão de que ela brilhava junto com seu sorriso, era algo de dentro pra fora, por mais tímidos que às vezes o fossem.

- Não me venha com desculpas – disse ele sorrindo e tirando as coisas da mão dela, em seguida a pegou no colo e a levou até na cama – Hoje você vai ser mimada.

- Eu sou sempre mimada – respondeu rindo e se agarrando ao pescoço dele.

- Então vai ser ainda mais.

Ajeitou os dois travesseiros da cama para que ela ficasse confortável, em seguida sentou-se na ponta da cama e colocou o pé dela no colo. Divertiu-se com a forma que eles pareciam pequenos em suas mãos e então começou a massageá-los.

- Ian isso não é necessário – apesar da reclamação apreciou o carinho.

- Por quê? Não esta bom? – olhou-a genuinamente preocupado – Se estiver colocando força de mais ou de menos me avise, seus pés são tão pequenos que eu não sei se estou fazendo certo.

- Esta fazendo muito bem, e meus pés não são pequenos, calço 33.

- Tudo isso? Eu teria chutado 31.

- Exagerado – fez biquinho.

Ele riu dela e continuou a mimá-la com uma delicadeza que não combinava com seu físico másculo e que a emocionava, fazia seu corpo quase chorar de alegria. Não conseguiu deixa de encará-lo como uma boba com um sorriso na cara, que ele notou e retribuiu fazendo-a ter que segurar um suspiro de contentamento.

- Peg, você vai me deixar constrangido desse jeito.

Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro tapando a vermelhidão do rosto, sentindo-se uma tola ao ouvir a risada dele, mas não resistindo a rir junto, a risada dele era do tipo que dava vontade de rir junto, ou assim parecia se estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele.

Sentiu-o largar seu pé e deitando-se atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura e se ajeitando no estilo conchinha, as mãos passearam delicadamente pelos cabelos dourados e ela recebeu vários beijinhos no topo da cabeça e um carinho gostoso que fazia seus olhos pesarem de vontade de dormir.

Ela sentia-o completamente, sem nenhuma divisão, o que mais amava naquele corpo era isso, era a possibilidade de amá-lo com todo o seu ser, toda a sua força, como ele merecia, alias ele merecia mais, ele sempre mereceria mais do que qualquer um pudesse dar, por isso por mais que o amasse infinitamente, não se surpreendia ao amá-lo mais ainda no dia seguinte.

- Vou dormir desse jeito – disse em meio a um bocejo.

- Você merece – deu um beijo longo na bochecha dela – Faz muita coisa por ai.

- Com esse corpo? Só sirvo lá fora.

- Com esse corpo você me ama – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Virou-se para ele e beijou-o timidamente, um leve selinho que ele aprofundou, explorando delicadamente a boca dela, mas não deixando a intensidade de lado, ele deixava claro em cada movimento que a amava, e a tocava lá no fundo, não havia parte dela que não gostasse do carinho.

- Esse corpo e essa alma te amam mais do que as estrelas no céu vezes os cristais de gelo do universo todo.

- Isso é muito?

- Perto do meu amor não – deu um novo selinho e se aconchegou nele, "perto do meu amor tudo é muito pouco".


End file.
